


Angst Prompts

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, HELLA LOT OF ANGST, M/M, idk yet, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Angst. Angst galore.





	1. Drugged

_***(This scenario isn't canon to the characters,as they'd never hurt each other like this.)*** _

  

"You know I love you right?It isn't like I want to hurt you,but you made me."  
  
  
He couldn't believe the words that had just been said to him.  _Seriously???_ He clutched his stinging cheekbone,feeling the telltale sting of tears beading up within his sockets,he gritting his teeth in anger.  
  
  
**"I did jack _shit,_ Sarin!!!"**

He  _hissed_ ,clenching his free hand,getting up into his husband's face,  
  
  
**"You're acting irrationally!!!"**

He didn't understand  _what_ had gotten into his husband!!!He'd never laid a hand upon him,unless it was soft,caring and tender,or otherwise sexual in nature.

 **"Stop and sit down damnit!!!You're out of control!!"**  
  
  
He'd given the twins to Hades,and had the children ushered out,so he and the taller could talk alone. He's sure the tallest was keeping the shouting from being heard.He takes his husband's shoulders,lightly shaking him,his browbone drawing up in concern.  
  
  
**"Something isn't right with you!!You're never like this!!"**  
  
  
It had started not long after Mannervick,his lover,had given him a pill to give to either Sarin or someone else,saying it would calm them down,relax them,and put them at ease. So far it had only caused violence.He should talk to him about it.Sarin wouldn't hear any of his words,shoving him back and  _snorting_ ,jagged teeth drawing up in a vile  _sneer_ ,his own lip curling in growing anger.  
  
  
"So you say.And yet,you forced us to have children,when I didn't want to."  
  
  
Cyratius felt his soul freeze.And yet,his lip curled up further,a  _nasty_ snarl tearing up out of his throat as he stepped closer,getting  _right_ into the taller's face.  
  
  
**"What are you trying to say?Hmm???What's that supposed to mean??"**  
  
  
"What I'm saying is that  _you forced me into children when I was telling you I wasn't ready."_  
  
  
Sarin huffed hot air into the shorter's face,making his three eyesockets narrow in anger,the red color glowing intently.  
  
  
**"So you're saying you regret them.Is that it?Do you want me to stuff the twins back up my cunt,and forget all about this??Is that what you want??"**  
  
  
Did he even  _mean_ any of this?Or was this from whatever drug he'd put into his husband's drink?He wasn't certain,but his soul twisted harshly,not liking the idea of his husband  _regretting_ the beloved twins he'd birthed months ago.He loved their children.He knew Sarin did too,but something had gotten into him!!It couldn't be the pill,Mannervick wasn't like that anymore.....  
  
  
"I don't regret them,but because they're here things are more tumultuous with you!So hormonal,I never realized you'd be like this."  
  
  
_**"Do you have a fucking issue with my emotions??Do you have issues with my volume?"**_  
  
  
_Was harshly, **loudly**_ snapped in reply,the cannibal getting closer,chest brushing that of his beloved husband's.  
  
  
**_"Because if you do,I'd like to fucking hear you say it to my face."_**  
  
  
_Sarin is banned to the couch for a month.No cuddles,no sex, **nada**.He doubts he'll say it._The taller gets closer,moving his face close to his own,a low _,angry_ hiss slip from between his teeth,he watching that head tilt to the side,in an obvious show of attitude,something he liked in his husband,but not today.  
  
  
_""Your emotions were only a problem when they weren't nice."_  
  
  
His eyelights went out.  
  
  
His body moved before he thought about it,right hand coming up and  _slapping_ the shadow skeleton across the face,the cannibal panting after he did it,feeling a tidbit of regret,but shook it off.  
  
  
_**"Sorry to hear that.**_ **I'll take my panic attacks and nightmares** _ **somewhere else**_ **then."**  
  
  
He waits for a response,breathing ragged and heavy,clawed hands clenched by his sides.He  _dares_ for more of that bullshit to spew forth. _Dares._ Sarin doesn't even flinch,as if it doesn't bother him.He can feel his anger  _seethe_ as that mouth opens to speak again.  
  
  
"Those are what I can respond nicely to, _dearest rose,_ but I meant when you're an __**asshole** like now.  
  


**"Nicely my fucking a s s."**  
  


He snapped,shoving the taller,  
  


**"Nice my** _**f u c k i n g** _ **ass."**

   
Another shove,harder this time,ignoring the burning in his sockets.Fuck tears,fuck crying.He wished he couldn't do that.  
  


**"If I'm so fucking** _b a d,such an unbearable asshole_ ,then  _G O._ Get  _lost._ Go the fuck away until  _you_ feel I'm a  _suitable husband to you."_  
  


He just wants to hit him,knock him out, _something._ But his mind told him to listen. _Maybe he's finally tired of you and your sorry shit.  
  
_

_"No, I'm not leaving my own goddamn house!"_  
  


Cyratius gets  _shoved_ back,he grunting from the force,he hissing and standing tall,squaring his shoulders.He could feel the beginning of what he knew was going to be a fight.A  _brawl._  
  


_"YOU leave,see how much time passes before you do anything to come back to safety and security.Suck my fucking dick!"_  
  
  
_His eyelights turn into slits,he snarling as he approached,_  
  


**"I won't leave this house unless you force me to."  
**

_He refuses to take a step outside this house.  
_

**"If anything it's  M Y  fucking house!!MY universe,MY house in MY town!!!!"**  
  
  
He shoves the taller back,hands having thumped heavily against that broad chest.  
  


_**"Make** _ **me leave!!!I _dare_ you!!!Let's see how far you get!!!"  
  
**

Cyratius can  _feel_ the anger radiating off of Sarin,watching with an endless growl as he stands straight,unresponsive to those words,his aura  _chilly,_ almost  _frigid,_ he disappearing after that,leaving the cannibal to  _shriek_ in anger. _ **Bastard!!!!**_ His vision goes white,he rushing for the door,feeling his bones crack,his mind fading into nothingness as the  _need_ to kill overtook any other thoughts,he rushing out of the house,fading off into the night.

_It hurt._

  

***(Again,hypothetical and fake situation,not canon.)***


	2. Pining/Self Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades pining for his beloved husband,while he's getting over the loss of the child he was pregnant with,as well as a lost spouse.

Hades watched,from the door frame,as Judge fed their beloved son Brett,silently observing the two. He felt his soul twist,clenching within his chest,it doing so to the point where his hand came to rub his chest,trying to relieve the ache. He'd........he'd _neglected_  these two.  
  
Neglected them in his turmoil over an ex-spouse,one that had hurt him time and time again....  
  
He......he didn't want to bother them though. They were happy,cooing and laughing together.......did he even deserve to be in their lives?Did he deserve these rays of light in his darkness?  
  
No. No he didn't.  
  
But he loved them dearly,and would be there if they wanted him or not. He slipped into the shadows as Judge got up to put the baby to bed for the night,gently and sweetly urging the small one to sleep,he feeling that gentle,new soul slip asleep within a few minutes. He watched,as Judge changed,then went to bed as well,quickly asleep,from what he assumed was an eventful day.  
  
He wouldn't know,he stayed in the bedroom reading all day.  
  
Hades waited,before entering the bedroom,slipping back out of the shadows,he delicately sitting himself upon the bed behind the smaller skeleton,hand coming to lightly rest upon that covered shoulder. He _yearned_ to just crawl into bed beside his beloved,to cuddle up and purr,peppering that sleeping face in kisses as he joined the mother to his son in the realm of dreams.......  
  
But he couldn't. Not like they used to. Things had changed.  
  
He still loved Judge,even moreso now than ever before,but......he felt.....he didn't deserve an ounce of the love given. His son didn't even know who he was when he saw him.  
  
 _He didn't deserve them._  
  
Yet......he stayed right there,didn't move an inch,simply laying his arms upon his love's side,and resting his skull upon them,watching that sweet,slumbering face. It didn't take long,but dulled red was pooling in his sockets,slipping silently down his face,and not very long after that did it take for him to be sobbing,he using his shadows to keep himself from bothering his beloved Judge,he feeling how his soul churned and shuddered within him,rolling in turmoil,the same turmoil he expressed through the tears falling from his face.  
  
He was foul......He wasn't doing his job,he wasn't being a father or a lover......he was simply existing. He had to do more.......but it _hurt_. It hurt to wake up,it hurt to walk,to move,to _breathe_.......he'd done such a foul thing,killed an innocent child, _his own child_ ,in the hopes it'd fix something that was beyond repair. He couldn't get her back,and his grief over her was pushing away his family,making what was once easy things to do awkward and filled with tense silence.  
  
He was ruining everything.....  
  
He didn't dare touch that slumbering face,as much as his soul _craved_  he do so,for surely he'd ruin that peaceful expression as well. Simply......he sat there and sobbed,withholding things he desired to do,until he ran out of tears,just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon,he glancing over,pale red streaks staining his face. He glanced back down as Judge shifted,watching as one of those arms went to gather the second pillow,/his/ pillow,soul nearly _keeling_  at the sight,hand coming to rub his chest,the burning of tears returning to his sockets.  
  
God......he was pathetic.  
  
And yet......he lightly touched one of those hands as he stood,sloppily wiping his face,he glancing once more at Judge before he left,to prepare milk for his beloved Brett,and a meal for his love to heat up later,as he did every morning,before he stuck himself just in the line of sight,but didn't come any closer,watching from a distance.  
  
He didn't want to ruin them......but he was doing so by not being close enough.  
  
 _Pathetic,pathetic.....  
_  
 ** _Just as he knew he was._**


	3. G o o d    R i d d a n c e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a vent piece as well as a final getting over a bad friendship piece.Other character belongs to that shit friend who stabbed me in the back.

He awoke in the night,soul thudding in his chest,he glancing about the dark bedroom. Judge was asleep,as was Brett,the room dark,the rest of the house asleep,from what his magic told him. But oh.....it told him something else,crackling within his hands strongly,soul directing him,to something-.......someone, _familiar._  
  
He felt his teeth cross his face in a smile,a soft laugh escaping him.  
  
 _Goodster._  
  
It had been......how long?  
  
....  
  
 _It didn't matter._  
  
Sockets dark,the lights flickered out,he raised from the bed,shadows entwining around his hands,his pajamas morphing with ease into his usual clothing,dark,concealing clothing. He swept himself from the room with ease,gliding through the house with a deadly air,he leaving the house without a sound. With a well practiced ease,he tracked what he felt,his soul /roiling/ with a growing hurt and anger,one that had built up over time,that /ate/ at him,carved a pit into the core of his being.  
  
It took some time,but-  
  
Oh.....  
  
He _felt_ how wide his grin grew,upon seeing that small, _tiny_  form,one he'd once found comfort in,affection in, _married_ ,had _children_  with......  
  
He'd never felt such _anger_ roiling within. Never.  
  
He'd never felt such _pleasure_  in the anticipation to destroy a life.  
  
 _He missed this._  
  
He was quick to be behind that form,/breathing/,claws coming up to rest upon those shoulders,he feeling that small form jump. _Good_.  
  
 _ **"It's been a while,hasn't it Goodster?"**_  
  
He /purred/,one that belied his intent,he feeling that form start to shake,his claws digging in just a bit,to discourage any running. _Stay right there you fucking weasel._  
  
 _ **"Hasn't it?My l o v e?"**_  
  
His tone _oozed_  with such a sickeningly sweet tone,his chest beginning to rise and fall _faster_ ,in _anticipation and need_ ,his claws _cracking_ as he kneaded those shoulders.  
  
 _ **"I've been dying to get my claws on your sorry ass."**_  
  
  
He chuckles, _licking_ the side of that skull,tasting his sweat,his _f_ _ear_. He used to dread making this one fear him,but now he doesn't _care_. He grins _wide_ ,as wide as he can, _spinning_  that small form around,jaws opening _wide_ ,in a loud,unsettling laugh,borderline _insane_ ,red eyelights returned in scattered pinpricks. He's quick to drop his head with a _snarl_ ,digging his teeth into that shoulder and tearing a chunk out of the smaller,his soul doing _flips_  as he listened to those screams,the beginnings of those pleas for him to stop,of his name,of the pathetic creature's life,but those pleas were lost upon his nonexistent ears.  
  
He gripped those arms hard,claws digging in and drawing blood,shadow magic keeping the weasel from escaping. He raised his head,sunk his teeth in again,and tore another bloody chunk out of that pathetic worm he used to call a husband,repeating his action,feeling the warm blood spatter his body as well as the ground,the screams echoing the silence,he feeling himself let go,release himself into the taste of blood and the sound of fearful screams. He didn't feel the claws digging into his body,trying to pry him away,to hurt him enough to get him away,or make him stumble back,but continued to bite and scratch that _worm_  he used to love.  
  
He made sure to grab ahold of that soul,to hold it together as he tore apart that body,breaking the bones and crushing them to powder within his mouth,his chest bubbling with laughter each time he heard his name be called and each plea for him to stop,to spare him,he simply wrenching his head back and snapping,chest heaving with excited breathing,  
  
 _ **"You wanted to die so badly,so d i e."**_  
  
Hades lurched his head down, _biting_ right upon that skull,he _digging_  his teeth into that bone,hearing it crack and feeling it buckle underneath his powerful jaws,the vibrations of those screams making him _chuckle_  . They tickled.~ He wrenched his head back,taking most of that skull with him,he crunching on the bone as he listened to the gurgling crying,getting to his feet with one swift movement.   
  
When did he kneel? _Who cares.~_  
  
He kicked away the leftover body,consisting of what ribs he hadn't eaten,the arms and half of the skull. He held that soul,feeling it shudder and shake within his grasp,he chuckling at the petty squirming of that half eaten body,giving that soul a lick,feeling it _tremble_  under his tongue.~ Oh he felt the spark from their broken bond,broken and dead long ago,it only making his soul _ache_ ,and his anger _boil_.  
  
"You destroyed me,and I _despise_  you for what you did to me. Leaving without a word."  
  
He spit onto that broken skull, _snarling_  under his breath.  
  
 _ **"Funny how things come full circle.....you used to trust me with your soul,and now I'm the one about to kill you with it."**_  
  
He didn't leave any room for a reply,sinking his teeth into that soul,biting it clean in half,the _scream_  cut off as he swallowed that half,feeling the rest shudder and shake,he taking one more bite,another large chunk missing-

 _Poof._  
  
The body and the remainder of the soul were gone,dusted before him,his smile returning,wide,unhinged,insane.  
  
 _ **"G o o d r i d d a n c e."**_  
  



	4. Self Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not feeling himself this morning....

He'd moved to the couch,to not disturb his husband,he sitting cross legged upon it,both hands within his lap,gaze upon his white skinned arms,ignoring the battle scars that littered the skin already.He knew what he was going to do was going to get saddened stares,pitied looks,but he didn't care.If asked,he'd explain why he did it.He shifted,trying to prolong the inevitable,it only shifting his left hand closer to the right forearm,making his claws brush the skin,and soul shiver within his chest.  
  
He didn't want to......he'd just get those looks.....  
  
But that wasn't going to stop him,that's for certain.The idea of those looks made him want to do it more.He felt his sockets begin to sting,as he lifted his left hand,bracing his claws against the inner side of his right arm,he pressing those sharp claws against the skin just enough to make sure they wouldn't move.Sarin was going to hate him for this,ask why he did it.He knew he would.And he'd explain why he ever thinks like this,and cry into his large chest.Sarin hated when he thought like this,and chalked it up to his mother.For.....well,it was her fault after all.  
  
He dug his claws in harder,slowly pulling them up his arm towards his elbow,the pain nonexistent as he did so,blood/magic welling up and pooling upon his arm,those thoughts quick to assault him,just as they had before he'd woken up-  
  
  
 _He doesn't love you  
  
It's only pity he's showing you   
  
You' re only his toy before he gets tired of you too,just like everyone else does   
  
He doesn't care about how you feel  
  
He doesn't care about anything you feel  
  
You should kill yourself,and stop burdening him with your disgusting existence  
  
You'd be better off dead,nobody in this house cares about you that isn't needy newborns  
  
If your cousin couldn't tolerate you,what makes you think Sarin will tolerate you  
  
You're a disgusting disgrace  
  
Waste of space  
  
Off yourself,you'd be better that way  
  
Your mother was right in what she said to you  
  
You deserved what happened to you  
  
You should return to her and let yourself have the torture you deserve  
  
  
_  
His claws dug deeper and deeper,drawing more and more blood with each thought that assaulted him,tears freely spilling from his three working sockets,the fourth having small beads fall every now and then.He should stop,should stop this and go find Sarin,find solace in him as he always does,but he couldn't.His rational thoughts were drowned out by those of his self hatred,destroying any thought that resembled a  _stop,go get someone_ ,and forced him to keep going.He knew Sarin wouldn't want to see this.He hated simply seeing him in pain.He knew he'd cradle him,kiss him and hold him until he stopped crying.  
  
His thoughts didn't cease,but slowed,as he finally moved his claws away to look at what he'd done;both arms bloodied and cut apart,oozing blood onto the blanket he had wrapped around him.His hands came up to hold his head from the back,his choked,heaving sobs being forced into a quieter volume,so no one would hear him this early in the morning.  
  
  
The only reason that Cyratius was able to fall asleep,without Sarin coming to comfort him,was because he'd closed off the soul bond,to let his beloved husband sleep in peace.


	5. Self Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self loathing can be a vile thing......
> 
> (Also vent about a char that isn't mine,having been married to mine)

_Why had he ever,fallen for such a vile creature?_

He'd always wondered that. It hadn't started out in such a way......it was soft and tender,sweet gentle love......and he'd loved him. He'd loved him so,so much....  
  
Hades's fists clench upon his knees,sharp teeth gritting in a low snarl. He was  _stupid and ignorant_ ,for loving such a vile creature. How'd he not see what was coming?How'd he not know that these things were coming,and were going to destroy what they had?? Was he that dense?That thick???Or....... _too in love to see the problem._ He rubbed the heels of his hands into his sockets,growling,trying to ignore the tears that had beaded up,the red color a striking contrast to his white bones,as it always was,but this was darker,a darker red,than before the whole collapse of his so called  _marriage._ He regretted everything about it,everything but the one child he kept from it.  
  
 _Liron._  
  
Liron was his darling son,such a soft,sweet man of 19,was the main child he focused on,having carried him and gave birth to him,and loved him like no other before. He was the first child he'd carried,and he adored him so,so much. The father to his son,was who he regretted,and the other children,that he'd made with that man. He  _hates_ that man. Hiding behind a soft and gentle exterior,only to get close,and stab him in the back,to hit him-  _once,and once was all that was needed_ \- for him to take his beloved son and leave. Even then,he went back,after that,and made amends with that lowlife  _cretin_ ,and loved him like he did nothing.  
  
And here he is now......where he started,with his large family,plus one son,and a lot of pains within his soul,and regrets.  
  
 _Why had he stayed,after that hit?Why?Was he stupid?_

_Most likely......he'd just.....stayed. Allowed that hurt to deepen,as time went on with that vile man,allowed himself to live with that,as if it'd never happened. But it had. And it hurt._

Hades scrubbed at his sockets,feeling his soul churn within his chest,from the old pain,the old suffering,the old memories which haunted him to this very day.  
  
 _He'd been so stupid.......such an idiot......he'd allowed himself to suffer. Was it payback for all the hurt he'd caused,before he'd left his timeline? For all those he'd killed? Or.....was it subconscious?_

He stood swiftly,growling,stalking off the porch and into the yard as the sun began to rise,deciding to go for a walk before heading to bed. He could squeeze in a walk right? A few hour walk?  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Came a tired voice,he stopping upon the path,and turning towards the house,spotting his beloved son Liron standing there in his pastel blue and white polka dot pajamas,rubbing his socket.  
  
"What.....w-what're you doing outside?W.....w-where are you going?"  
  
.....  
  
 _He sighs._ ** _  
  
_ _"I was heading out for a walk,Liron. I was going to be back before breakfast."_**  
  
"A-are you alright m-mom?"  
  
Was the timid reply,his son going down the stairs,concern lacing his features,even as he rubbed his socket.  
  
 _Don't tell him anything,you don't need to burden him with the remembrance of his wretched father.  
  
_ _ **"....."**_  
  
He sighed again.  
  
 _ **"I.......was thinking.......about h i m."**_  
  
There's a look of realization,and the teen comes over with haste,he wrapping his arms around his tall mother,nuzzling his skull within that broad chest.  
  
"M-mom....."  
  
 _He's hurting him.....Liron remembers as much as you do,about what happened. He was there when you spiraled into depression,and was the only one you allowed into the bedroom with you when you cried. You've burdened him so much with your pain._  
  
 _ **"M.....my apologies,Liron. I....shouldn't have spoken up."**_  
  
"M-mom no......I.....I-I know it hurts.....i-it....it hurts you and me. D-don't regret telling me a-anything. I-I love you,ok?"  
  
He clutches his beloved son tight,stuffing his face into the teen's neck as he began to sob,allowing his old wounds to open and bleed,just this once.  
  
 __ **"I love you too Liron. I love you too."**

**Author's Note:**

> :::::ONLY PRETAINS TO CHAPTER 1:::::
> 
> Here's some of the stuff that happens at the end of this,as I had my gf help me out with writing Sarin. I know the boi well,but I still needed some help uwu
> 
> *(Me:The pill wears off in a few hours :DDD
> 
> Gf:But there's this deep-set hurt that remains  
> Sarin, once he's set his mind to something, literally can't do anything  
> To change it  
> This is their breaking point  
> Its over unless Cyr makes the effort
> 
> Me:Oh you know damn straight he will once he calms down
> 
> Gf:And once Sarin sees that Cyr's trying  
> He too would try  
> Here's the thing  
> He knows he hurt Cyr  
> But he doesn't want to beg and plead if things will never be the same  
> Cyr would never hear him  
> So if Cyr made the first attempt for forgiveness  
> It would show Sarin there's a chance  
> If Cyr doesn't try  
> Sarin will know it's all lost  
> He'd be heartbroken and  
> Likely kill himself
> 
> Me:ya know he gon try his damndest  
> BABY NOOOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> but thank goooddddd this is hypothetical and a fake situation that will never happen
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
